What Comes with the SNow
by codedriver
Summary: What happens during a snow storm doesn't always end after the snow has melt and brings new meanings to how they see the holidays. Fluff


What happens during a snow storm doesn't always end after the snow has melt and brings new meanings to how they see the holidays. Fluff

Don't own any of Castle or ABC

This is not beta'ed but if someone wants to I will pull and repost. I am also looking for a beta for another story.

What fall leaves that were left around were blowing in the November wind as she stared out the window of their seaside Hampton's home wondering if they were going to have another winter like the past year. It had been a cold one with the arctic blasts and all of the snow fall; especially in January and February when the storms seemed to be non-stop.

She can still hear his voice back in January, "let's just stay in bed and enjoy the fact that the others are on call and we have no place to go." Which she was all for it as she was finally feeling better after a case of strep throat. So with her doctor's note keeping at home, the snow keeping everyone indoors and her soon to be husband waiting on her hand and foot, she stayed in bed.

Well to a degree they stayed in bed because beside the bed, several other loft spaces were well used that weekend to relax, on, sleep on and get their groove on. She even grinned as one of those rounds was placed in their top ten. Never had she been so thankful that Martha had been out of town visiting friends in LA and that PI and Alexis were in their own place.

January moved into February with the weather still kicking everyone's backside. There was the freezing cold rainy Super Bowl that had the gang at the loft for the event, another freeze in February brought around a stomach bug that tore through the 12th and caused some changes for several of their Valentine's Day plans. Rick had it bad and it was the 1st time that he had been that sick in front of her that made his broken knee look like nothing, so when she got it she wasn't surprised. Though when it went into its second week Rick made her go to the doctor. Since it took her 4 days to get an appointment, she was pretty sure what she had by then.

The tests proved it true, the tests made her heart stop and tests made things real. And much to Ricks delight they joined a growing group of couples in the statistics of winter storms, which he happily showed her on his phone. He was a little too happy in the beginning for her liking. Though by March she had accepted the reality and it brought new special meanings for the holidays to them in 2014….

St Patrick's Day when they told their family because they felt good enough to after her second appointment getting a happy but glaring look from her father, a mixed look from Alexis and overjoyed look from Martha. A brief conversation with her father afterwards calmed her as he said he was excited as well as surprised at their news.

Told all their friends on Rick's birthday and enjoyed the laugh as it took a few weeks for everyone to realize it wasn't an April fool's joke. Most finally took it to heart when the couple moved up their wedding, mainly because she still wanted to look great in her dress as they joined the shotgun wedding club

Easter when they went on their honeymoon, it was someplace sunny that he hadn't been to before that gave her a great tan before her body started changing.

Mothers Day when they discovered what was coming in the fall and had her in tears.

Fathers Day when both of them could feel things and she decided to become a desk jockey. She hated it but it was for the best.

July fourth when they made the safe window and finally went shopping, and much to her surprise, Rick was letting her be the one to go crazy with everything. When she asked why, he said that he got more joy out of watching her than buying everything in the store.

Labor Day meant that they were in the final countdown and as things progressed she was enjoying the time as well as ready for it to be over.

Due date was the date and she had cursed Castle more in those hours than their entire career together but after holding her child she could easily forget the aches and pains for a chance of that feeling again in the future. And with this birth, they joined the baby boom of the 2014 big freeze, on top of being one of those who didn't pay attention that your antibiotics can cancel out your birth control.

Halloween in the hospital after the newest member got sick at two and half weeks old and required a few days in the PICU. Once sent home they decided it would be best if they headed to the Hamptons to get away from all of the visitors. They loved their friends and families but with little Castle just getting over being sick she didn't want to take chances of it happening again.

They had enjoyed her birthday with their son as just the three of them and it couldn't have been more perfect.

And now, after all that, she stares over the landscape of her backyard with her six week old son asleep in his crib upstairs looking forward to their family coming up later in the week for Thanksgiving.

"So why are you not napping along with little man?" Came the question from behind her as her husband crossed the room to hug her from behind.

"I was just thinking back over the past year and the changes in it."

Castle caught the melancholy sound in her voice, "so anything you would change?"

She leaned back into his embrace and reviewed her ponderings that he interrupted. They went straight to the little boy snuggled up in his crib sleeping soundly and how she now couldn't even imagine her life without him now. Being married to Castle, a few months earlier than planned and with an extra unborn family member in attendance, had been better too than she had ever thought.

"No." As she remembered that last year at this time when they were keeping Benny he had joked about them having their own little ones for thanksgiving. "Last year you mentioned that we would someday have our own kids around for the Thanksgiving holiday, and I was just remembering how Mason has made all of the holidays this year special."

Rick hummed behind her, "Yes he has been a part of them hasn't he."

She knew instantly what was going through his head, "No going overboard for Christmas and I mean it Rick. He has more than he needs right now." But sheepishly she bowed her head knowing that it was her fault there was as much baby stuff at both of their homes than his.

She felt him smiling as he replied, "Yes ma'am. I just can't wait to decorate and watch him view the world and the magic of everything." They both saw it at the same time, "Oh wow, look it's snowing." He said like a little kid. "I wonder what we could do?" with the oh so non-subtle hint after her OB check up that afternoon.

She turned around in his embrace, moving her arms to encircle him. "Well Mason will need to be fed soon, then a bath, a few cuddles and back to his crib." Then leaning in closer and using her best seductive voice, "and after that I am sure we can find something to do."

She kissed him senseless as the baby monitor showed signs of life. "I think that my cue," as she broke free of their embrace with one last run of her hands over his chest and down his over his stomach with just a glancing blow at his belt line.

She waltzed away smirking and left Castle to catch his breath. "You coming Castle?"


End file.
